Semiconductor and metallic nanowires are one-dimensional structures with unique electrical and optical properties that are used as building blocks in nanoscale devices. Their low dimensionality means that they exhibit quantum confinement effects. For this and other reasons, such nanowires are therefore versatile building blocks for assembling functional electronic and photonic devices. Realizing their potential requires efficient methods for assembling them into complex and specifically organized architectures.